Retsuden Stamps
Retsuden Stamps (スタンプ烈伝) are Japanese stamps made by the Ensky company. "Retsuden," when searching on a site such as Yahoo!Japan, can refer to many things in a series, but when collectors refer to Retsuden, they mean this particular set of stamps. The series has been around since Advanced Generation. Each Retsuden features a single Pokemon and has an unscrewable base which reveals the stamp. Though Retsuden have only been made since Gen III, Pokemon from every generation are featured, some more than once. =Retsuden Packaging and Rarity= Each box contains one set from one side of the insert paper plus a few extra. The entire set takes up two boxes total. Stores sell the stamps by opening the boxes and letting customers take stamps from the boxes. If two boxes are laid out but both contain the stamps from the same side, rather than one from each side, then you may have zero chance of getting a Pokemon from the side not contained in the boxes. There is no way to check until you've opened a stamp to confirm which side is in the box. As you can imagine, this can make Retsuden difficult to obtain, and popular Pokemon are often expensive or next-to-impossible to get. The inserts contain full set lists for that particular set. For the Gen III stamps, the inserts contain the name of the Pokemon in Japanese, its number, and a blank space (intended for stamping in that particular stamp). The Gen IV stamps show the image of the stamp (as it would look if you stamped it). =List of Sets= Listed below are the known Pokemon in each set, along with their numbers. The number helps differentiate multiple stamps that feature the same Pokemon, as well as giving information about which set it is from. All of the randomly-packaged stamps from Gen III and Gen IV have these numbers, but there are also other stamps (such as those sold in stationery sets) that do not use this numbering system. In these lists, a ??? indicates that the rest of the set contents are still unknown. Most of these sets are sourced from the inserts, which contain a full set listing. (If you have an insert for one of the missing sets, please update and let us know!) Gen III Sets Advanced 1: (1-36) Advanced 2: (37-72) Advanced 3: (73-108) Advanced 4: (109-144) Advanced 5: (145-180) Advanced 6: (181-216) Advanced 7: (217-252) Advanced 8: (253-282) Advanced 8: Special Stamps (283-288) Advanced 9: (289-324) Advanced 9: Special Stamps (318-323) Gen IV Sets Diamond and Pearl 1: (1-36) Diamond and Pearl 2: (37-72) Diamond and Pearl 3: (73-108) Diamond and Pearl 4: (109-144) Diamond and Pearl 5: (145-180) Diamond and Pearl 6: (181-216) Diamond and Pearl 7: (217-252) Diamond and Pearl 8: (253-288) Diamond and Pearl 9: (289-324) Diamond and Pearl 10 (325-360) Non-numbered stamps The following stamps are clearly Retsuden-type in their design, yet are not from numbered sets and instead have exclamations in Japanese. At least one of these is known to be from a stationery set. The following were released in a small 'treasure-chest' set which also had note paper. While smaller than the standard Retsuden, they are also made by Ensky and share the same design traits as the Retsuden series. The following were issued in a stationary pack during the release of Movie 12 that came with a bag, the stamps, and some colouring pages of Arceus. Gen V Sets Best Wishes 1: (001-018) Best Wishes 2: (019-036) Best Wishes 3: (037-072) Best Wishes 4: (073-090) Best Wishes 5: (091-108) Gen VI Sets Kalos 1: (1-26) Category:Stamps Category:Ensky